


【扉泉扉】魔性的宇智波

by qianchuanyuan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianchuanyuan/pseuds/qianchuanyuan
Summary: 宇智波魔性就魔性在，他们自己有毒也就罢了，还会把别人也带跑……
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【扉泉扉】魔性的宇智波

**Author's Note:**

> #主cp泉扉泉，含生子情节，扉泉比重较大  
> #副cp斑柱斑  
> #沙雕文

有一天，宇智波泉奈在执行一次任务的时候，无意间闯入了一处奇怪的建筑内。  
这栋建筑看起来像是个废弃的实验室，本着收集情报的态度，泉奈搜查了这里，发现了一个隐藏的暗格内藏有大量的研究笔记。

宇智波泉奈随意了看了一眼，然后就把这些东西全部打包带回了族地，一张碎纸都没放过，硬是花了三天的时间把这些笔记看完了。  
因为上面记载了有关仙人体和仙人眼的研究，特别提出了强大的仙人眼和强大的仙人体结合能够诞生结合了双方优势的后代的可能性，尤其是最有吸引力的一点是，提到了持有仙人体的后代有概率免疫仙人眼的血继病。

早知道，宇智波一族常年被血继病所困扰，各种各样层出不穷的血继病只有你想不到没有你见不到，为了治疗血继病族里可谓是用尽手段，效果是有的，但是也就是死刑改死缓那种程度。现在你跟我说其实只要找隔壁千手生个崽儿就能根治血继病？  
泉奈：……？还有这等好事？！

泉奈又接着往下看，下面的研究更加奇妙，是关于一种名为“阴阳遁”的研究的，阴之力创造灵魂，阳之力赋予形体，阴阳融合，孕育森罗万象。当然的这里对于阴之力和阳之力的纯净度是有要求的，要求达到某一数值，还要求双方的纯净度差不多匹配，以免强大的一方吞噬弱小的一方。  
泉奈拿着研究笔记上面的方法给自己测了个阴之力纯度，发现正好卡在达标的界限上。  
换句话说，他只要再找个阳之力纯度跟他差不多的人用这个秘术滚一下床单，就有概率收获一只又有仙人体又有仙人眼最重要的是没有这该死的血继病的后代。

或者运气不好一只不行，那就多来几只，咱们暴力穷举总能举出个一只吧？  
横竖不能免疫血继病的话也就当个普通族人，光脚的不怕穿鞋的，还能增加人口呢，咱们不亏的！

于是扉间下一次在战场上遇上宇智波泉奈的时候，感觉这次的死对头看自己的眼神特别不对劲。  
怎么说呢，以前的宇智波泉奈看他就像一头野狼看到了另一头入侵他地盘的野狼，而今天的宇智波泉奈，就是一头饿狼。  
正在打量着另一头野狼能不能吃的那种。

扉间：……小辫子这次又想干啥？！

战斗结束之后，扉间赶紧暗中调查了宇智波一族的动向，他的直觉告诉他宇智波泉奈绝对又双叒叕在挖坑等着他往下跳，毕竟从小到大他被泉奈坑的次数简直数不胜数，要不是他千手扉间脑子也够好使运气也不错，坟头草都长了好几轮了！  
然而他怎么调查也没有调查出宇智波一族有什么动静，这不由地让他有些疑惑。  
——难不成，宇智波泉奈只是单纯的突然又看他更加不顺眼了？

扉间的确不知道，宇智波泉奈的确在挖坑等着他往里跳，但是这次不是打着他命的主意——或者说，的确是打着人命的主意，只不过是另一种形式的人命。

战斗结束后，宇智波泉奈拿出战场上偷偷使用的测试结果，发现，千手扉间的阳之力纯度刚好跟他匹配，而千手柱间的阳之力浓度又刚好跟他哥匹配。

泉奈（冷静分析）：让斑哥跟柱间生孩子的话，斑哥很有可能会被柱间拐跑，所以还是得我去睡白毛。那么孩子是我生还是白毛生？如果白毛生，我还得想办法把他绑架过来，还得看牢他不能让他跑了，还得盯住不能让他自残，被囚禁的话母体心情不好或者缺乏运动或者干脆绝食啥的还容易让后代先天不足的吧？而如果我生，睡完揣上崽我就能跑路，肚子大了就用幻术盖住说吃胖了，族里孕妇九个月了还往战场跑呢没道理我就不行，妥了妥了！  
泉奈（冷静思考）：所以第一步，先睡了白毛！

千手扉间（背后一阵恶寒）：……一定是宇智波泉奈在算计我！

大体方向有了，宇智波泉奈迅速开始制定计划，他想办法通过他复杂的关系网找到了一位富商，以一些利益让他雇佣千手扉间护送他谈一笔生意，而这时的宇智波泉奈就放出自己正在另一个地方出任务的假消息，实际上偷偷潜伏在他们路上特地关照要去了一家花楼中。  
而这家花楼中，埋有宇智波的暗哨，泉奈就里应外合，偷偷地在扉间的食物、饮水和路上的熏香里下了单个服用并不要紧、合起来却是烈性春/药的药材，成功把他放倒拖进了房间里。

不要指望战国年代人的道德水平，更不要指望忍者的下限，尤其是，千万不要指望的宇智波泉奈的节操。  
在这一晚，千手扉间用身体对此有了深刻的认识。

【 当扉间感受到身体莫名地燥热起来，尤其是脑子突如其来地被本能的欲望支配的时候，他就意识到自己中了春药。  
来不及让他思考这是谁下的手，下一秒钟，一双手抱住了他的腰，千手扉间条件反射地往后一个肘击，但是却被闪开了，在熟悉的蛮力将他硬是推进了旁边的房间时，扉间瞥到宇智波泉奈通红的眼睛。

扉间握着苦无用力刺向不知为何出现在这里的宇智波泉奈，后者也拔出苦无抵挡，顺势用力一扑，把他摁在了床上。  
如此近距离的接触让扉间体内翻滚的欲火更加的灼热，用力一滚把泉奈压在身下，苦无往下压了几分，哑着嗓子嗤笑道：  
“你他妈也中药了？嗯？”

“你猜啊。”  
泉奈屈起膝盖用力撞扉间的腹部，后者吃痛闷哼了一声，被泉奈抓住机会又一次压在身子，然后泉奈低下头，直接用牙齿咬住扉间的衣领用力撕下一大块！

扉间抽出袖口的暗器就削掉了泉奈的一缕头发——如果不是泉奈躲闪得够快，被削掉的就是他的半张脸！  
他觉得自己憋得快要爆炸了，这春药非常的烈性，以至于他的理智几乎被欲望冲垮，叫喧着让他发泄欲望。  
“让开！这里是花楼，找什么女人没有？！”

“女人？我只要你。”  
泉奈毫不犹豫地低头吻住扉间的唇瓣，唇舌交织彻底冲垮了扉间的理智，他的喉咙里发出一声压抑的闷响，拽住泉奈的上衣直接粗暴地撕开！  
泉奈也开始撕扯着扉间的衣服，很快两人身上的衣服就全部变成一床的破布，扉间现在下面是涨得不行，红着眼遵循着本能就要在泉奈身上找地方插，于是泉奈握住扉间的那根东西，对准自己事先扩张好的后面。  
早就没什么理智的扉间毫不犹豫地就撞了进去，那紧紧包裹他的温暖又迫使他用力地撞击起来，绯红的眼眸里除了野兽一般的欲望已经不剩下什么东西，于是泉奈在头皮发麻的快感中轻笑了一声，吻了吻扉间的眼角。  
“技术真烂，白毛。”

然而技术烂归技术烂，千手扉间的体质在那里摆着，那持久力是没话说，硬是做到了大半夜才精疲力尽地睡去。而宇智波泉奈——作为躺着享受的那个，他除了后边的确有点疼，以及爽多了有些腿软以外，甚至还有力气出去洗个澡。  
留在体内的那些东西洗掉就行了，阴阳遁生子的重点在于结合之时阴阳之力的融合。洗完澡之后，泉奈打了个哈欠，坐在床边盯着扉间的脸看，思考了一会儿要不要把千手扉间在这里宰了。  
——算了，万一这次生的孩子没中标，下次还得找他。

这么想着，泉奈拿了一件衣服穿上，潇洒走人。】

该死的宇智波泉奈，睡完直接走人也就罢了，还顺走了房间里唯一一件备用的衣服！最可气的是，他丫的甚至没付花楼的房钱！！

——虽然其实，貌似占便宜的是他。

别说，千手扉间还真有那么点心虚，虽说他最后会跟宇智波泉奈滚到床上的原因是这丫的硬是要找他做，但是再怎么说宇智波泉奈那时候也是跟他一样中了药的（其实并没有），中了药的人脑子能清醒到哪里去？更不要说宇智波泉奈才是被压的那个，怎么看其实是自己占便宜。  
再结合宇智波泉奈也不知道什么时候就醒了走人，连自己这个死对头睡在床上都不补刀，千手扉间顿时感觉自己更加理亏。

所以，到底是哪个混账玩意儿下的药？目的是什么？挑拨宇智波和千手的关系让他们更加敌对吗？这样做有什么好处？  
宇智波和千手是最强大的忍族，如果他们彼此争斗必然会互相牵制，互相打斗互相消耗的话，贵族和大名就能稳坐钓鱼台，而其他小家族也能挤占资源——

千手扉间突然如梦初醒一般，对啊！宇智波一族和千手一族到底是为什么会互相仇视一直在厮杀呢？明明两族联合就能所向披靡，如今却在不停地内耗，这其中又牵扯到了谁的利益？  
——假如宇智波一族和千手一族的敌对是人为的呢？

宇智波泉奈做梦都不会想到，他只是想睡一下白毛白赚个孩子，会一下子把千手扉间的思路带跑到奇怪的方向并且一路狂奔拉都拉不回来。

就在宇智波泉奈确认自己怀上了的时候，千手扉间开始着手调查两族到底为何会发展成现在这种不死不休的局面，俗话说得好，天下没有不漏风的墙，只要想查，总有蛛丝马迹能够查到。  
而事实比想象中的更加复杂。  
千手扉间头疼地面对一大堆零散的情报，这些情报构呈现出一种奇妙的关系，似乎就是整个火之国的各处随机地爆发出了一些看似巧合的会引起两族冲突的导火索，量变慢慢堆积最后成为现在这个局面——看似是巧合。  
千手扉间从来不相信巧合。

那只能证明，幕后黑手是个非常隐秘可怕的存在，单凭千手扉间、乃至千手一族恐怕难以处理。  
当下已经不是执着于两族仇恨的时候了，有个敌人隐藏在黑暗中，妄图毁掉千手和宇智波！  
扉间去找了他的大哥，柱间，然后向宇智波一族投递了休战的文书，上面侧重地把扉间的猜测和情报递了过去，结果不到半天，宇智波就送来了回信：  
“面议。”  
下面附了地点，是附近镇上的一家酒楼，不属于任何一方的势力，足以见得宇智波一族也对此事高度重视。

面议的过程倒是挺顺利的，全程就宇智波泉奈跟千手扉间两个人在商议两族暂时休战和携手调查此时的细节，宇智波斑和千手柱间反正指望不上，不如让他俩去赌场转转，免得扉间被宇智波斑的眼神盯得毛骨悚然。  
宇智波斑看他的眼神，怎么说呢，仿佛对面的猪拱了自家白菜，但是又盘算着这头猪能卖多少价，总之感知敏锐的扉间几乎快被这种“猪肉多少钱一斤”、“这头猪肥了点还是瘦了点好不好卖”这种眼神折腾得恨不得当场撕毁协议了。  
偏偏他还不敢这么干，毕竟，自己的确睡了人家的弟弟。  
真特么尴尬。

打发走了两个族长，跟泉奈商量好协议书的内容，扉间就尴尬地发现，接下来他不知道说啥了。  
嗯，果然还是有点心虚。

于是他硬着头皮来了一句：  
“你胖了？”

“最近家里伙食好。”  
宇智波泉奈悠哉地说着，摸了摸自己圆了不少的脸：  
“看来千手一族的伙食不咋滴，看你怎么都胖不起来。”

“哼，我看明明是你最近太懒了才会长胖吧？”  
扉间不由自主地就开启了互怼模式，他往泉奈尤其明显长了一圈赘肉的肚子上戳了个眼刀，毫不留情地地怼回去：  
“矮就罢了还胖，作为忍者也太失败了！”

然后他俩成功找回了正常的相处模式，从身高体重身材一直怼到宇智波跟千手的伙食再怼到人身攻击，待到宇智波斑和千手柱间从赌场回来，门还没进就被扑面而来机关枪一般不带脏字的问候全家糊了一脸。

总之虽然发生了一系列意外，宇智波跟千手还是休战了。

他们的当务之急是趁休战的时间修身养息，以及找出背后的敌人。  
其中，当然少不了两位二把手的出力。

族长没有特殊情况最好要坐镇族中，因此，难免就有需要宇智波泉奈和千手扉间携手合作的调查，毕竟这个休战最主要的一点，不就是单凭一族之力没法找出敌人嘛？  
而在合作过程中，扉间逐渐发现了泉奈的不对劲。  
首先，扉间在一次无意中摸到泉奈的胳膊的时候，发现最近日渐发福的宇智波泉奈，那圆润了不少的胳膊居然是幻术堆出来的——而且是非常精妙的幻术，即便是触摸到，千手扉间也差一点没有分辨出来。

那幻术之下的胳膊甚至比以前的还要纤细，于是感觉不对劲的扉间更加仔细地观察，发现泉奈日渐圆润的脸也是幻术堆出来的，实际上，他的脸瘦得尖下巴都出来了。  
只有他的肚子是反着来，那最近已经发福了不少的肚子其实还被幻术削掉了好几圈，扉间估计了一下，那个肚子简直跟族里怀孕了八个月的孕妇差不多大了。

扉间陷入沉思：宇智波泉奈他，该不会……  
——生病了吧？

咳咳咳，毕竟嘛，千手扉间是个（自认为的）钢铁直男，宇智波泉奈怀孕这种可能根本就不会在他的脑子里出现的好嘛！所以，千手扉间开始慌了。  
到底是什么严重的疾病会让宇智波泉奈短短几个月里变成这样？而且还用幻术掩盖起来，并且一点风声都没有走漏，恐怕是因为病情太过于严重，这位宇智波的二把手不能因为这样而让宇智波陷入弱势。  
一旦脑子里定下这个前提，千手扉间瞬间翻出各种细节，他惊恐地发现，宇智波泉奈恐怕早就着手安排起了后事，该死的他早该发现的，宇智波泉奈一个绝对鹰派怎么会轻易答应休战？一定是身患重病自知无力回天，如果宇智波一族失去了他这个战斗力一定会被千手一族压制，所以在临死前宁可放弃自己的立场也要保住宇智波一族！（泉奈：……我只是不想临盆那几天还打架而已。）  
而且宇智波泉奈最近的动向也有足够多的细节可以推敲，他在尽量避免参与战斗，而且似乎精神状况也不太好，一定是因为生着病才会这样的！

越想越有可能，扉间立即就坐不住了，他赶紧去找宇智波泉奈，提出让他大哥给泉奈治病。  
不料宇智波泉奈坚持自己没生病，甚至怀疑扉间想污蔑他打击宇智波一族，好心当了驴肝肺，扉间当然气得不行，回去之后仔细一想——妈蛋，老子跟宇智波泉奈不是死敌吗？我关心他干啥？！  
宇智波泉奈死了最好！死了千手一族就能独大了！

宇智波泉奈也心里苦啊，他自认自己的幻术足够高明，万万没想到还是阴沟里翻船被白毛看穿了，看穿了也就罢了都脑补些啥玩意儿！你才腹水，你才胃癌，你才肝癌呢！  
不过他再一想，白毛都怀疑了，如果他还死硬着不承认恐怕会把事情闹大，于是他干脆放出消息，宇智波的二把手的确生病了，但是已经找到了能治疗的医师，一个月的疗程就能治好。这样他还能趁机在族地里修养个一个月，顺便用各种办法让斑哥把自荐上门的柱间挡回去，还顺便接了个任务上战场把某些蠢蠢欲动的家伙抽得找不到北，告诉他们宇智波的二把手就算生着病一样是你爸爸！

下次见面的时候，扉间里里外外仔细地打量着泉奈，确定他除了瘦了不少以外真没什么问题了，才松了口气接着商议两族的收集来的情报，泉奈养病的时候宇智波一族处理内务的速度变得更快了，而千手扉间则干脆负责起了跑外勤，里应外合之下进度推进了不少，似乎已经可以构建幕后黑手的特征了。  
在交流完毕之后，宇智波泉奈突然凑了上来，来了一句：  
“说起来，上次在花楼里还蛮爽的。”  
“还来吗？”

扉间万万没想到有一天他居然会穿着宇智波一族的族服回到族地——自己的衣服被泉奈撕了，而一次商议千手扉间吃饱了撑了带备用的衣服。  
所以会带备用衣服的宇智波泉奈根本就是蓄谋已久！

打发走了八卦的兄长之后，扉间陷入了沉思。  
——所以，宇智波泉奈到底是想约/炮，还是喜欢他？

就在他陷入纠结中的时候，下属送来了关于宇智波一族的情报。  
宇智波泉奈从外面带来了一个私生子。

扉间瞪着情报仿佛要瞪出根本不可能有的写轮眼——宇智波泉奈果然是个卑鄙无耻的家伙！私生子都有了！欺骗我感情！  
他盯着情报中泉奈的宣称“孩子的母亲身份特殊，不能透露”，以及孩子的特征“白发”（年纪太小还没睁眼），又陷入了新一轮的沉思。  
扉间（冷静思考）：这发色，该不会是……  
——旗木一族的吧？！  
（旗木一族：——阿嚏！）

咳咳咳，都说了千手扉间是个（自认为的）钢铁直男，宇智波泉奈到底是男是女这个他早就摸过了，所以根本就没往那边去想。  
现在扉间一边试图给旗木一族穿小鞋（旗木一族：……？？？），一边开始思考另一个很严肃的问题：既然宇智波泉奈的病治好了，那么为了维护宇智波一族而建立的休战盟约，会不会被泉奈撕毁？

千手扉间做好了准备，然而左等右等一直等到两族的族人都开始勾肩搭背逛花街，幕后黑手都快被摸清底细，只等漩涡一族的封印术就位就能开始蹲点抓人的时候，休战还在继续。  
这是为啥呢？  
就在千手扉间百思不得其解的时候，柱间跑过来找到了他，问他宇智波泉奈的那个病是不是传染的？  
“斑他好像也生病了！对，就是那个身体会变瘦但是肚子会变大的怪病，他也不让我帮他治，说是血继病的一种罕见表现，族里能治好的。”  
柱间一边逼逼叨着一边在房间里种满蘑菇：  
“但是还是好担心啊，宇智波一族的血继病花样怎么这么多，明明是眼睛的血继啊怎么血液骨头都会出毛病，肚子都会出毛病。”

原来是血继病啊。  
扉间了然地想着，怪不得宇智波泉奈当初反应这么激烈，血继家族向来视自己的血继为不可侵犯的私人领域，由血继诞生的血继病也是不容许外族人染指的。  
——只是。  
扉间又有些担忧，宇智波泉奈最近好像又开始发胖了，这个血继病不会是那种会复发的慢性病吧？

——啧，宇智波一族真倒霉，两个最高战力全有血继病，而且都病得不轻，看来千手一族吞并宇智波一族指日可待。

——才怪嘞！  
扉间默默地看着据他大哥说“病得好吓人”的斑跟他哥大战三百回合推平半座山，又看着“血继病复发”的宇智波泉奈在战场上上窜下跳揍得对面找不着北，陷入了沉思。  
——这哪门子的病人？你家血继病发作的病人是这样的？？  
——宇智波不愧是魔性的一族。

后来，宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈的血继病相继治好，并且不知道哪里又各自抱回来一个黑发黑眼的私生子。接着漩涡一族的封印术就位，他们成功抓住了幕后黑手，一团黑漆漆的玩意儿，这场宇智波一族与千手一族的跨时代合作取得了重大的成功，双方的友谊更加深刻，于是就以结盟作为庆功宴的高/潮。  
至于联盟构架，在会议上，宇智波泉奈轻飘飘地带跑了话题：  
“如果只是忍族的结盟，那么忍者仍旧要为了钱财卖命，与曾经的区别不过是从家族之间的厮杀变成国家之间的厮杀，有何不同？”  
“想什么呐，地契、经商、农业全都要抓牢！大名不放权就把刀架他脖子上啊！要权不要命就换一个啊！他这么多个儿子兄弟远房亲戚的，总有一个听话的吧？！”  
泉奈冷哼一声：  
“怂什么怂，查克拉都没有的贵族？那不过是一群饭桶！你们连饭桶都怕？！”

扉间眼睁睁看着宇智波泉奈轻易地挑起会议室中所有人的情绪，甚至连自己都不由自主地被他鼓动，沉浸入宇智波泉奈所构筑的疯狂的计划中去！  
不成功便成仁，豪赌一般的酣畅淋漓！  
——什么叫做绝对鹰派，这就是绝对鹰派！！

千手扉间无比庆幸宇智波泉奈患了血继病，否则在宇智波泉奈死前，千手绝无和宇智波结盟的可能性！

就这样，在木叶如火如荼地建立的时候，有关部门也在抓紧时间解析那一团黑漆漆的记忆，在大堆毁三观的宇智波跟千手的爱恨纠葛之后，扉间看到了一些不得了的东西。  
他看到黑漆漆建立了一个研究所，研究宇智波一族和千手一族的血继融合，以及阴阳遁，后来研究所被废弃，再后来，宇智波泉奈走进了废弃的研究所。

扉间冷汗都下来了。  
宇智波泉奈可疑的血继病，以及第一个私生子白发红眼的样子……  
扉间觉得很不妙。

他或许，很有可能，还没结婚，孩子已经有仨了……  
为什么说三个？因为他一个月前刚跟宇智波泉奈啪过。  
还不止一次。

这个得慌，问题很大。

千手扉间立马跑去问了他家大哥，果然在柱间支支吾吾的交代中，得知了他大哥也跟宇智波斑啪过。  
柱间震惊了：  
“等等，那不是血继病？斑肚子大是因为怀孕了？？孩子是我的？？”

扉间表示我特么也很懵逼好不好！谁知道宇智波一族这么魔性，不声不响孩子都特么生了三个了，还胡扯什么血继病，最可怕的是还把他们全都忽悠了！  
宇智波一族有毒吧？！

然后柱间就一脸坚定地说：  
“扉间，我要跟斑结婚，我不能让我的孩子没爹！”

扉间翻了个白眼，心想着，你要是要得回来劳资入赘宇智波！

这自然是要不回来的啦，哪怕柱间把这事儿抖出来公之于众了，千手一族表示强烈谴责宇智波一族这种偷盗血继（尤其是珍贵的木遁血继）的行为，宇智波一族在短暂的“卧槽族长跟二把手真会来事”的震惊后，迅速团结一致地表示：  
我呸！孩子是族长和二把手生的，凭啥分给你们？想都别想！这是我们宇智波的崽儿，族谱都上了，一根毛都别想要！！

这特么就很尴尬了，宇智波一族咬死这是族长跟二把手自己生的——这不废话吗？不是他们自己生的，还能是他们生一半、扉间和柱间再生一半拼起来的不成？——千手一族就是想抢他们的孩子，门都没有！

柱间愁得赌场都不去了，然后在某一天跑进扉间的办公桌，认真严肃地问他要阴阳遁秘方：  
“我也生一个！这样斑就会松口了吧！”

扉间一口水喷在了他哥脸上。

——你爹不一定是你爹，但是大哥永远是你大哥。

……但是这真的是个好主意啊。

千手扉间有些心动，如果他也生个几个，甚至比宇智波泉奈生的还多，那是不是宇智波泉奈就要反过来求他联姻了？想想都爽啊！  
事不宜迟，千手扉间迅速制定了计划，并且在不就之后成功睡了宇智波泉奈。  
——别说，还真的挺爽的。

后来？后来还能咋地，随着木叶一片欣欣向荣成为火之国的国中之国，宇智波跟千手的族长和二把手的孩子也跟个雨后春笋似的一个接一个的生，人家夫妻是只有妻子能生，他们是两边都能生，还跟个比赛似的连着生——忍者的体质真的好啊，强大的忍者体质更是非人，怀着九个月的孕往肚子上踹一脚，十有八九出事儿的都是踹人那方的腿骨。能吃能喝能睡，生的孩子先天劲儿足，一个个的也顶呱呱的好——毕竟就算再怎么继承双方的缺点，也没那么多缺点给后代继承的。  
于是宇智波一族跟千手一族都乐开了花，这可都是新鲜血液哦，还是强强联合的优秀后代，绝对是未来家族的顶梁柱，阴阳遁好啊，族长干得漂亮！

至于联姻——那联跟不联有差吗？反正天下人都默认了两族族长是一对，两族二把手是一对，那么联姻还得考虑谁改姓上谁家族谱逢年过节怎么祭拜之类的问题，多麻烦。  
这不现在这不挺好的，宇智波泉奈家里留着千手扉间的房间，千手扉间家里也留着宇智波泉奈的房间，想住谁家住谁家，谁生的孩子跟谁姓，孩子两边都叫爹，也挺自由的不是吗？


End file.
